Some One to Light Up the Dark
by ShadowTheSage
Summary: Snape is forced by Dumbledor to go pick up Harry from his aunt's house. What he finds destroys what he thought of Harry and his life style. Harry is not what others think, and he shall rise from the ashes and become a true hero. Smart powerful gray Harry. Good Darkside. Bad Lightside. Yaoi (boyxboy). More warnings inside. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! Here is my new Harry Potter story. Now I must warn you, this story is not for the weak nor the easily offended. It will have cursing and very violent parts. There is child abuse and rape in this story. Also there will be a lot of light side bashing. It is rated M for a reason. Now I will not go into detail on the rape and will only go so far into the abuse. Also good Dark side. Now I must put that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. But I do own my own characters. So here goes the story. Oh and if you see any mistakes please let me know!

Prologue

Harry's P.O.V.

Black, everything is black: the room, many of the bruises that cover my body, and even my soul has started to fade to black. I'm not sure what time it is. Days and nights seem to blur together until it's just one big unending hellish nightmare. I have no connection to the outside world because my uncle boarded up the only window in my personal hellhole, and he also busted the light bulb to keep it blacked out. The only light that penetrated the bleak blackness came from the hallway. It seeps up under the door, but it doesn't get far before the darkness swallowed it.

It's quiet through the house which means my uncle isn't home yet. He must have went to the bar again. I hope he drinks himself into a stupor, so he just goes to sleep when he gets back.

I'm glad my body went numb a while ago. It always feels weird when I have to lay with my legs and arms spread eagle while tied down to the shitty excuse of a bed of mine. I just wish my mind would go as numb as my body. If it would just shut down, I could get some dreamless sleep.

It's at times like this I can't help but think about all of the shit I've done while at Hogwarts, and more importantly the people I've met. If I was to be honest with myself, and I always am, I know that Dumbledore is just using me to get rid of poor Tom. I know what he did to the one people now call Voldemort. He messed up Tom's mind. Tom let that bastard Dumbledore into his mind to prove his innocence because he trusted the goat-face. I know all this because of this blasted scar; it connects my mind to Tom's. I have spent the time getting to know Tom. Well, getting to know his memories. He's not what others think, well at least he wasn't before Dumbledore's actions.

Dumbledore... I will never forgive that goat-faced bastard for anything that he has done for the 'Greater Good.' That is the biggest bunch of bullshit that I have ever heard.

I have been playing the part Dumbledore has wanted me to play, but no more. Sirius almost died at the M.O.M. because I was acting like the 'brave Griffendor hero.' It's time that I shed the title of 'the Chosen One' to become a true hero by taking down the tyrant that is Dumbledore.

But enough of that, it would seem that Uncle is back, and he's not happy. Oh the joy. I suppose I should blank out my mind before he gets up here to me. I have found that it helps with the abuse.

Normal P.O.V.

Vernon Dursley had been having a great night down at the local pub until his wife Petunia Dursley called him. She wanted him to come home and be a family man, like he use to be. Like hell was that what he was going to do! He came home to teach that woman a lesson, but when he got there, he couldn't find her. It pissed him off even more. Then he got a wonderful idea. The boy! The freak was still tied up in his room. Petunia may have cared about the freak, but she knew how dangerous it would be to free him. Vernon's whale like body stomped up the protesting stairs and down the hallway to the smallest room in the house. With a grim smirk on his face and a sadistic gleam in his eyes, Vernon kicked open the door letting light spill on the figure on the bed.

"Freak! Let's have some fun!"

Okay here's the first part. It's to short to be a chapter and really it's just there to set the scene and give the reader a glimpse into Harry's mind set. But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so here's a peek at the real first chapter:

Normal P.O.V.

_"What was that?" a very upset, but calm, Severus Snape asked the bane of his existence, Dumbledore as he sat in the headmaster's office._

_"Well since you are the only one to have your lesson plan finished, you are the only one we can spare to send to retrieve young Mr. Potter." Albus Dumbledore said with that damned twinkle in his powder blue eyes. Eyes that could turn icy in a split second. Snape's jaw tighten so he wouldn't start sending curses at the goat faced man. _

_"Very well, I will leave right now." he growled out in a displeased tone. He gracefully stormed out of the office with a sweep of his black as night robes. He missed the crazed, knowing look in icy blue eyes. _

Well there you go. Reviews feed my ideas!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Normal P.O.V.

_"What was that?" a very upset, but calm, Severus Snape asked the bane of his existence, Dumbledore as he sat in the headmaster's office._

_"Well since you are the only one to have your lesson plan finished, you are the only one we can spare to send to retrieve young Mr. Potter." Albus Dumbledore said with that damned twinkle in his powder blue eyes. Eyes that could turn icy in a split second. Snape's jaw tightened so he wouldn't start sending curses at the goat faced man. _

_"Very well, I will leave right now." he growled out in a displeased tone. He gracefully stormed out of the office with a sweep of his formal black as night robes. He missed the crazed, knowing look in icy blue eyes__. _

'How dare he force me to do this just because I finished my work on time unlike those lazyarses!' Snape thought as he stormed to his room in the dungeons. Saying Snape was pissed would be like saying Bellatrix was only slightly off in the head. He was way passed pissed.

'Why should I have to pick up the child with HER eyes?! I will have to watch the little mini-James soak up all the love and pampering being thrown upon him while he never once thinks about what Lily did for him.' His beloved friend Lily and even that arse James gave their lives to protect the brat from a mad man, and the boy had never seemed truly sad or upset when his parents are talked about directly in front of him. Of course Snape couldn't blame just the brat for all of this. The true fault for Lily's death lay at the feet of one Albus Dumbledore. Snape suddenly shook his head slightly while standing in front of the door to his rooms. He spoke the password to the portrait of a noble woman with long black hair, pale skin, and wearing a long black dress.

_"__Anguem." _She smiled at him and with a nod allowed him in. He strolled through the living room. He stopped to look around it lost in thoughts of the past. The room was on the large size with deep forest green walls. The hardwood floors are covered by brunt orange plush rugs. The fireplace was roaring with life warming up the room. In front of fireplace sat a plush black leather loveseat and two matching black leather sitting chairs. In between them was his glass top and dark cherry wood coffee table. Behind both the loveseat and chairs where bookcases filled with all sorts of books made of the same dark cherry wood. Snape shook his head again and walked over towards the door on the far wall.

'That was the past. I should focus on what is happening now.' he berated himself. He walked into his bedroom. He took no notice of anything but his wardrobe that sat adjacent to his far left. It was made of the same dark cherry wood that was his favorite. He quickly switched his formal robes for one of his usual black potion-brewing robes. Once done changing, and with his wand tucked away safely, Snape turned to leave when he spotted something by his four poster bed. It was a large black duffel bag that he used to carry healing potions of all kinds. Though it was a muggle bag, Snape had placed many different charms on it. Muggles did make some useful things every once in a while he supposed. A wary look crossed his face.

'Why are my instincts telling me that I will need my medical bag?... No, why would I need that?' The idea was ridiculous to Snape. The Potter brat was nothing but spoiled by those muggles that he called uncle and aunt. Snape went to walk out the door but froze. He wasn't the Dark side's top spy for no reason. He had learned over the years that his instincts were hardly ever wrong. Those instincts have saved many lives in the past. He never dismissed them, so on his way out, Snape grabbed the bag.

"Well time to go pick up the Potter brat." Snape growled to himself as he closed the door to his rooms.

Everything was quiet in Little Whinging, Surrey when Snape arrived. Though, that may have been because it was close to midnight.

'I hate being out this late, but I have no choice. Can't be caught just appearing in a muggle area.' Snape though while he sneered at all of the cookie cutter houses. He would never understand why muggles wanted to live in a place where they might just walk into the wrong house.

'Which house was it again?... Oh, number four, right...' he thought while walking down the sidewalk of Privet Drive. He came to a stop in front of a cream colored house with a beautiful garden in the front yard that wrapped around on either side towards the back. A large bronze number four was placed beside the door. He sneered again at the typical muggle home before stalking up to the white painted door. He went to knock, but the door was pulled open so fast that Snape could only blink at the figure standing in the doorway before he recognized her. He would know the blond horse-like woman anywhere.

"Petunia...!" Snape was shocked by her appearance. Her long blond hair was half pulled up into a bun and half falling out. The dress she wore was torn in several places. Her too-pale skin showed off a collection of bruises. Her already thin body was even thinner, and Snape could see her bones wherever her clothes didn't cover her. Once again she moved before he could and grabbed the front of his robes to pull him inside. She was surprisingly strong despite her skin-n-bones appearance. When she got Snape into the house, Petunia shut the door and turned to the wizard with a solemn look upon her face. Snape and Petunia have known each other since they were both small. He knew that something was very wrong, and he suddenly felt the ice of dread fill him. He walked up to her and took her by the shoulders.

"Petunia, what is the matter with you? What is going on?" Snape always did hate not knowing things. Not knowing leads to death in his line of work. Petunia took his hands in her's while shaking her head. When she spoke, she had an almost dead look in her eyes.

"Forget about me! I can take it... but you have to save him!" She said in a low but hurried whisper while pulling him towards the staircase. "I have his things packed and ready. Now you go and get him!" Snape, for all his wisdom, was still confused by her statements.

"Who are you talking about woman?" At any other time, Petunia would have smacked him for the 'woman' comment, but now was not the time.

"Harry, who else would I be talking about?! You're obviously not here to get my son." she was a little annoyed now. Snape, who had been eying the stairs, turned to look fully at her. He could see in her eyes the fear and anger that she was feeling, but surprisingly enough it wasn't directed at him. All the same, Snape narrowed his eyes at her in a glare.

"I am tired of these games! You will tell me what is going on." When she made no move to speak, he screamed at her, "NOW!" She jumped at his yell and backed away. A look that spoke of great emotional pain crossed her face. She turned from him and stared at the wall.

"Just go up the stairs. There is a door with multiple locks; everything will be clear if you go into _that room_." Petunia said in barely a whisper of a voice before turning and walking to the living room. She did give him a look over her shoulder before walking into the room. The look said 'Get Moving!' At that look, Snape decided to get to the bottom of this. He started up the stairs slowly while he drew his wand while thinking upon her final words.

'Why would some one put multiple locks on a door unless it was to keep others out...' then a flashback of his past caused him to think of it differently, 'Or to keep something or some one in!' With that thought in his mind, Snape's feet seemed to move faster up the stairs and down the hallway. He had barely taken a step into the hallway before he heard a strange sound coming from farther down. Snape unconsciously tilted his head to the right slightly as he moved closer to the origin of the strange noise. It sounded like a man banging or hitting a wall or other hard surface. Now, Snape was no fool, but when he found the noise to be coming from the door Petunia had told him about, he was a bit confused.

'Why would a man hitting something clear anything up?' He was now standing in front of the door that apparently would clear everything up. Said door was slightly ajar. Snape looked closer at it. There were at least nine different locks on it and a small pet flap at the bottom. He had to raise an eyebrow at this. He was looking at the pet flap when a small whimper from within the room itself caused his head to snap up. He slowly started to open the door with a sinking feeling forming in his chest. As he pushed the door open, the banging noise increased and a loud male voice grunted.

"Scream for me, BOY!" That was it! Snape quickly pushed the door open completely and walked a few steps into the pitch black room. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was more shocked than he could ever remember. With an almost silent gasp and wide eyes, he made quite the sight.

'It can't be...'


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews and views! I just hope I can live up to what you want. So much pressure! Okay... there's a big warning I have to give for this chapter... THERE WILL BE A VERY SMALL RAPE PART IN THIS! If you don't want to read it, then skip it. Now without further ado, here is chapter two of Some One to Light Up the Dark.

Oh and if you see any mistake, please tell me so I can fix it. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Two

Normal P.O.V.

Avada Kedavra green eyes, that Snape was use to having a burning inner fire, had turn to a dull almost black-green. Tears fell from those eyes that struck something deep inside of Snape's soul. His gaze was torn from those green pools when he heard another male grunt. What was happening before him stopped his breath and made him have a mini-heart attack.

'It can't be...'

_The Harry Potter_ was tied down to a sad excuse of a bed and was being painfully raped by a whale of a man that was at least three times his own size, if not more. It took a minute for Snape to realize that the land-whale was in truth Harry's obese uncle. Something buried deep inside of Snape snapped and everything in his line of vision blurred around the edges. His body reacted on autopilot as he seemed to forget that he had a wand, and he jumped into action. He was moving forward and, before he knew it, he was punching the fat bastard off of one of the student that annoyed him the most. The very student he thought was a spoiled brat. The one he ignored turned out to be the one who needed him the most. Snape felt like he was going to be ill, but he knew that Harry was going to need him to be strong. He would NEVER fail Harry or his best friend Lily again. Snape went to untie the poor child when he heard something to his left; it was the whale-bastard. He was trying to get up but was having issues because he was drunk.

"What'd ya think ya doing?!" slurred a very drunk Vernon while glaring at Snape as he stood up. He then gave a very nasty grin, "Oh! Ya want a 'ave at the little whore? Go on he's a good fu-" He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence because Snape remembered that he had a wand and stunned him. Snape walked closer to the fat whale until he was standing over his prone body. Snape stared down at Vernon with a calm, blank face. When he spoke, magic infused with his voice and his dark black eyes turned to a deep emerald color as his magic took over for him.

"You worm of a muggle, you will feel only what you have given to your family and to others. I cast this spell upon your head and upon your mind. You shall never see anything again. You shall never hear anything again." At this point, Vernon found he couldn't see or hear Snape anymore. "You shall never taste again. You shall never smell again. I bind all of your senses forever more. The only thing you shall know from this point on is the pain you have given to others." As he finished the spell, a flash of green and blue light filled the room. Snape released the _Stupefy_ he had cast on the man. Vernon let out a god-awful howl of a scream and started to wildly thrash about on the dirty blood soaked floor boards. The blood was old and dried into the wood. The look of fear shown in his now dulled eyes, but Snape didn't get to see that for he was more concerned about the young almost sixteen year old boy still tied to the bed. He ran over to Harry's unmoving form.

'Please still be alive!' Snape got to him and grabbed the closest rope to him which happened to be holding down his left leg. Without even calling upon his magic, Snape snapped the rope as though it was a small twig with his bare hands. He then did the same to the rest of the ropes. He placed his fingers on Harry's neck to check his pulse.

'Weak but there.' He sighed in relief. Snape carefully, as though he was dealing with a fragile porcelain doll that was cracked, picked up Harry by putting one arm under his head and one under his knees. Harry's head rolled onto Snape's right shoulder. Snape was in a slight panic.

"Potter! Don't you dare die on me you brat." Dull green-black eyes opened and looked up at him in a daze. A lazy and crazed smile crawled onto Harry's face as he continued to stare at his potion professor.

"Hey ya overgrown bat, what are ya doing out of ya potion lab?" Harry's voice was almost to quiet to hear from all the screaming he had been doing this summer. "If only you were real..." Harry trailed off. Snape felt a twitch go through his face, but he felt unease at the 'if only you were real' part.

"At least you can still make a fool of yourself even when you are this messed up." The strange smile stayed even as his eyes started to close and his head started to drop to his own chest.

"'m so sleepy." Snape tensed at Harry's statement, and he shook Harry gently to keep him wake.

"You foolish Griffendor! Stay awake until I say you can sleep." Harry nodded and tried to keep his eyes open as he nuzzled Snape's chest. Harry looked up at Snape with a sad frown.

"This is a dream. It has to be cause the real you would never come save me from here. Ya hate me." New tears started falling from his eyes that showed every emotion that he felt. Such eyes always struck fear into Snape's core. Those type of people always get killed in war, people like Lily. Snape looked down at Harry again and cursed. The boy was starting to fall asleep again. He turned and left the room with his precious cargo. As he was going down the stairs, Petunia and her son were waiting for him at the bottom with a trunk to their right.

What was once a pig-like boy was now a 5'10'', short haired, and built young man. It seems like Petunia got sick of her son looking and acting like her husband more and more. She sent him to military boot camp the summer before to straighten him out, and it worked. As Dudley got older, he figured out that the real reason he felt like he had to be cruel to Harry was because of his father. He had felt that he needed to act like his father to get his father's love. That summer he pledged to never act like that again. He found he did care about his cousin when they were thirteen, and Dudley walked in on a bad beating his father was giving Harry. Something had broken in him, and with a roar he tackled his father to get him off of Harry. Vernon beat his son the first time that day. After that day he was nice to Harry when his father wasn't home, but it wasn't until last summer that he decided to drop the act all together. Dudley stepped forward as Snape reached the last stair.

"You are going to take him far away from here and never let him come back, right?" Snape could see that the young man before him was testing him. He wanted to make sure that Harry would never have to deal with his father again. Snape gave him a sharp nod.

"I can assure you that Potter will never be back here." With his mind at ease, Dudley backed out of Snape's way and motioned towards the trunk.

"That's everything that is his." Snape was a little bit thrown aback. His things can all fit into that one trunk; it was only a medium sized one. Petunia walked up to Snape while staring sadly at Harry. She looked up a Snape with a small fire lighting up her blue eyes.

"Take care of that boy. He will need some one to put the light back in his eyes, and those friends of his wont be able to do that." Snape took notice of the last part of her statement and nodded towards her. She gave him a tight smile before turning away. Both her and Dudley picked up several suitcases that were by the door. They both looked back at Harry before walking out the door of a house that had not been their home in a long time. It was time that they found their happiness just as it was Harry's. Snape wordlessly and wandlessly casted a _Reducio_ spell to shrink Harry's trunk and _Accio _it to him. He put it into his robe sleeve and left this house of horrors. Snape was walking out of the surprisingly weak blood ward when his left arm started to burn. The Dark Lord seemed to be upset, but as quick as the pain started it disappeared and a soothing feeling took its place. A smirk spread across Snape's face.

'It would seem like he took the potion I made for him.' A potion that Snape had made to turn back the clock and fix what was broken. He looked down at the teen in his arms that was still trying to stay awake. 'I do believe that Tom won't mind the boy being at his manor.' Snape turned towards his right and started to walk down the sidewalk. With his smirk still in place, Snape_ Apparated_ directly to the headquarters of the dark side, Riddle Manor. Of course he wasn't expecting the kind of reception that him and the boy in his arms would receive.

-About Thirty Minutes Ago

Riddle Manor-

Voldemort's snake-like form was lazily thrown over his throne-like chair in the middle of the meeting room with his followers surrounding him. They had to look up to see him since his chair was set up on a stage. He was barely listening to the rambling of his Death Eaters when he noticed that some one was missing. His eyes narrowed as he sat up straight.

"Where is Severus?" he hissed out, interrupting the current Death Eater that had been trying to report. His followers started to look around for the Potion Master. "Well?!" After a few seconds, Voldemort was about to start cursing the nearest Death Eater. Just when he raised his wand, a black owl dived through a random open window and landed in front of the Dark Lord without so much as a flinch. It stared at the evil Dark Lord with quite a bored look on its face.

"What is this blasted bird doing here?!" The owl decided to make its purpose of being there clear. It held out its leg that had a letter with an attached small purplish bottle on it. Lord Voldemort took the letter and bottle from the owl he now remembered was Severus's. The letter was spelled so that no one can write something that wasn't true on it. As he read the letter, a wicked snake grin grew on his face causing several of his Death Eaters to back away from him.

"It would seem that Severus has been busy." He stated as he laughed his creepy high pitched laugh. "Yes very busy indeed."

Now what could that letter say? Review and tell me what you think- Shadow


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm so sorry this took so long! My sister just had her first baby, so there was a lot of drama to take care of. Anyways this chapter needs a warning. There will be insanity and some parts may not make sense yet. But It will! Later. So here you go... Oh and remember you see anything that may not be quite right, please tell me! Okay ENJOY!

Chapter Three

Normal P.O.V.

His mad laughter had many of Voldemort's followers concerned about if they needed to try to made a run for it. Bellatrix was the only Death Eater that was brave... or crazy enough to step towards the Dark Lord, but even she was a little nervous about interrupting him.

"Um, my Lord was is in Severus's letter that has you so pleased?" Voldemort stopped laughing and turned sharply towards his followers with a glare.

"Well, why are you all still here?! Begone!" He gleefully watched how his followers scampered about like mice at the smallest show of his ire. Once they were all gone, Voldemort stalked over towards his throne. He got settled on the hard marble stone throne that had deep red velvet padding to cushion the one sitting on it. With a wicked crooked grin, Voldemort reread Severus's short and to the point letter. It read:

My Lord,

It would seem that Dumbledore has been watching me too closely and with a

mad gleam in his eyes, so I will not be able to attend any meetings for a while.

Once my place at his side and within the Order is stabilized, I will come as

soon as you call. The potion I sent with this letter is one of my own making.

It took a month to complete, but it was worth it. This potion will make you

sleep, but that is so it can do its job. It will give you both your youthful looks

and your full power back. I ask that you please forgive me for not being able

to return to your side at this moment. Until then I will use my untraceable

owl, Judas to keep you posted on the plans and actions of Dumbledore and

his Order.

Severus Snape

As he laughed while looking at the small bottle, he saw movement towards his left side. It was Nagini, his snake familiar that he cared for as much as he cared for himself. She must have sensed his pleasure through their bond. She slithered up to his throne and then started to wind around the whole thing until she was face to face with her long time master.

_"__What hass got you sso happy, Massterr? Kill yoursself ssome muggless?" _She hissed softly at him. In response, Voldemort held up Severus's letter towards her field of vision. She seemed to be reading the letter very easily. Her eyes widen, well as much as a snake's eyes could, and she turned to look at Voldemort. _"Sseveruss made ssomething that powerrful?!" _Voldemort stroked the scales on her head as he replied.

_"__Yess, it would sseem that he iss sstill on our sside." _Voldemort had begun to doubt where his Potion Master's loyalty lies, but with his potion there was noway anyone would be able to stand in his way. Not even that thrice damned boy would get in his way. Nagini walked/slithered with her master to his chambers and, after he reassured her he would be fine, left him to scare some random Death Eaters. Once inside and with the door closed, he opened the potion and downed the foul-tasting remedy in one go. He felt take effect right away. In fact, sleep came upon him so quickly that he didn't even make it to his bed. The 'all powerful Dark Lord' fell face first on the black carpet of his bedroom floor. It was a good thing he didn't have a nose. A dull gray-green smoke rose from the prone form of Voldemort and wrapped around his body as he fell into his own mind.

-And we're off into the mind, the horrible mind of Voldemort-

Voldemort slowly came to with a groan and a splitting headache. He opened his eyes cautiously and found himself in a white washed small room with nothing in it but him. Voldemort stood and tried to find an exit, but there was no door. How did he get in a room with no door? He was look and one of the walls when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blurry figure that was about the same height as him about five feet behind him. The figure spoke before Voldemort could turn around to face them.

"Why hello there, Moldyshorts." a deep but far off male voice said merrily. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. Voldemort could feel the eyes of the being behind him burning into the back of his skull. He turned to face the blurry figure. Voldemort just blinked at them because he didn't understand what he was seeing. The male figure was just a blur with no solid line in his form. Voldemort didn't understand this, and when he didn't understand something, he got angry.

"What is going on, you fool? Who are you?" Voldemort growled out. He was not a happy evil lord of darkness. Laughter filled the room and bounced off the walls as the figure's shoulders seem to shake. The laughing stopped just as suddenly as it started. The figure put his hands on his hips and stared harder at Voldemort.

"Are you so dense that you can not even figure that out?" Voldemort could hear the sneer in his voice. He glared hard at the man but said noting. He was still not sure where he was. "What's wrong, Moldyshorts? Ah, did I hurt your feelings? Oh wait, you don't have any do you? That's right, you're too idiotic to even understand the concept of emotions!" The last part was spat at him. That was it! Voldemort was tired of this beings disrespect. He reached for where his wand was inside his right sleeve in its holder. Voldemort froze when he found it wasn't where it was suppose to be. "Are you looking for you for you wand?" The sing song voice of the figure asked as he appeared to be examining his the nails on his right hand. Voldemort narrowed his eyes as the man looked up at him.

"Where is it?" Voldemort growled out as his body tensed.

"You won't find it anywhere in here." Voldemort snapped at the man.

"Where is my wand?! Where have you put it?!" The blurry man's laughter sounded out again.

"There is no magic allowed here in this room, you foolish one." Voldemort was slightly startled when a large black door appeared behind the blurry figure. "If you want out of this room, then you must go through this door." Voldemort's body tensed once again.

"Do I have to fight you to get through that door." There was that laughter again. Voldemort was getting really tired of that laugh. The man shook his head at the Dark Lord.

"No of course not because I'm not really in this room. I can not enter this place completely. Only my shade can be in here." After saying that, the figure slowly started to fade away. "Well,

are you going through the door or not?" he asked before he was gone. He departure left Voldemort alone in the room and staring at the closed door. Voldemort looked around the small annoyingly white room before walking up to the door.

"Well, I have nothing better to do and if it gets me out of here. People are going to die when I get back." He mumbled the last sentence to himself. He opened the door and walked through it with his ego well in-tacked. At first he couldn't see anything. Then a there was an explosion of colors followed by his eyes being bombarded by shapes. Voldemort blinked a few times to get his bearings, and though he would never tell anyone, he almost jumped out of his snakeskin. A white and black cow was mere inches from his face, and it was upside down? Some little voice whispered from him to look down, so by instinct he did just that. All he saw was beautifully blue sky with fluffy clouds. "Oh shi-" Voldemort fell to the ground head first. He groaned as he laid still. There was noway he was getting up until he was sure the ground would stay where it was suppose to stay, under his feet!

"Well, this just gets better and better." He mumbled as he slowly stood. He looked around himself in confusion. Voldemort was standing on a hill in the middle of a dirt road. He looked back at where the door was only to watch as it disappeared and a stone wall blocking everything from him appeared. "Well, that's just perfect." Voldemort decided to just move forward. He looked ahead of himself down the hill. Three paths stood before him. To his right was a beach with an endless ocean. A whaler boat was just drifting along when a lager white whale rammed into the side. The whalers fought back, but neither side seemed to be winning. He dismissed that path, and looked over towards the middle.

He had to take a double take. The middle path lead to a a city that looked like it stepped out of a muggle cartoon show. Looking closer, he could see what looked like cartoon characters running wild. Once again he dismissed that path which left only the third path. Voldemort glanced over at it. This path lead to a large forest that went on and on. He examined it closely since it seemed like the only good choice. Small colored lights darting among the trees and what appeared to be magical beings wandered around. He took a look at the three paths in deep thought. After a while of thinking he growled.

"Enough, I will just go down the path that leads to something I may actual know." With that said, he started down the path to the forest. He stopped when he felt something off behind him. Voldemort looked over his shoulder only to see everything that was behind him was just gone. There was nothing but blackness. At this point, he stopped questioning and decided to just find some one and demand that they tell him where he was. He walked for about ten minutes before the forest stood before him. He stared at it for a while. Then with an inaudible sigh, Voldemort walked into the forest to get some answers.

Okay there you go! Please leave a review if you like it... flames will be ignored. I'll try to update soon! Bye


End file.
